


Selcouth

by icecoldcutieface



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecoldcutieface/pseuds/icecoldcutieface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>selcouth: unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvellous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selcouth

**Author's Note:**

> Iceland = Feykir

In the world that most merpeople grew up in, their kind were almost always seen as a threat. From even before Feykir could remember, Humans considered merpeople to be dangerous creatures that should be killed on sight. Being a merperson was always a dread and it wasn’t uncommon to have one who would go out to try and become a human. 

Many stories were passed from clan to clan saying humans would capture merpeople for fun. It was like fishing. When they were done the merperson would be killed in the most terrible ways. It was told that competitions were held. If they caught one, good job. Two, excellent. Three though, three meant they were seen to be amazing. It was a terrifying thing to think about, but the young ones had to be taught about it from an early age so they wouldn’t try going near humans. 

This caused Feykir to fear humans for a large part of his life. It didn't help than at the age of about ten other merpeople in his clan started to slowly disappear. First it started with a few he didn't know as well, then it went to his mom and not even a few months later his dad. 

He never thought that it could get any worse, but it did. Around the age of sixteen his brother disappeared. The only person he had left to be with him was a close friend of his who was always there to watch over and protect him.Almost like his new brother in a way.

For the next three years Feykir slowly begun to despise every aspect of humans. Everything about them he hated and feared. Even if he knew very little, anything that had to do with humans was disgusting. There was no way he would be caught close enough to a human to be caught, or so he thought. 

While on a swim to find food a bit far away from where his clan normally stayed he foolishly found himself caught into a trap. Apparently humans had learned enough about merpeople, probably from experimentation, to be able to make a trap they wouldn't be able to escape from. 

All Feykir could think to do was fight against the trap and get himself injured more than he should. All those fears about humans rushed to him and he tried to call out for help from a nearby merperson to no avail. 

The next fear hours would prove to be the worst of his life. After being drug out of the water still in the trap the humans showed how much they hated merpeople. They intentionally chose certain tools and weapons that would hurt for a long time just to make him suffer. To make things worse, instead of killing him they bound his wrist and left him out on the beach to slowly die.


End file.
